


A Devil in Georgia

by Your_Twisted_Enemy



Series: A Devil in Georgia [1]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a story. Everyone has something or someone they want to live for, a reason to survive.  Willamina Calhoun is Daryl Dixon's someone, his reason to survive. And this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking for a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Some Universe Alterations: Will Dixon isn't that big of a jerk. Same with Merle....yet. There are some timeline alterations. Blend of the Graphic Novel, Survival Instinct, and the television show.
> 
> Please feel free to post constructive criticisms!
> 
> I don't own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon or Norman Reedus or anything associated with The Walking Dead. I do, however, own Willamina Calhoun. She is something of my imagination. Any similarities to anyone fictional or non-fictional is purely coincidental. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_October, 2000_

There was nothing like a Georgia fall. The leaves were changing, the bars appeared to be more welcoming, even when they were in the middle of no where. If you were to enter one of these bars, you would find the finest the state of Georgia had to offer. You would find the backwater hick, the grease monkeys, the bottom of the economical food chain; they were all here. Laughing at their stories from the day, making fun of the stranger that just happened to stumble into the bar, dancing to their country songs. This. This was life at its finest. They may not have a lot, but they made up for in droves in their celebrating.

In that very bar, in the mountains of Georgia, was a man. He sat alone, downing whatever amber beverage he had. He was alone, didn’t want to bothered, very standoffish. A few feet down that bar was a girl. She sat alone, finding comfort in a hurricane. Where the man a few feet from her wanted to be alone, she didn’t. She peered around the room, she was new to the area. Which was odd that anyone would want to move to this part of the world willing. Everyone just ended up there. And everyone just assumed this was her family’s choice. And all the men picked on her for it.

“Hey Prom queen!” A drunken man came up to the woman desperate for friends. “You look like a dawl all made up like that.” His accent was strong, even for the area. His words slurred as the woman paid him no mind. This made him mad. “What, we too good for ya? Miss Charleston?” He had laughter in voice with venom taking the back seat. The man was dirty, at least fifteen years older than her. and vulgar. The type of person she didn’t want to be seen with.

“Please, leave me alone.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her sweet Charleston accent could be heard clearly.

“Oh come on sweet bottom!” The man roughly grabbed her ass. His face was roughly slapped by her hand. “I love when they like it rough!” He laughed, grabbing her shoulders as she looked away in disgust. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, a nauseating combination.

“She said leave ‘er alone.” The man who had been consumed with his amber beverage spoke up. This took the drunken man by surprise. But he smiled, turning to the sitting man. 

“Oh Little Brother.” The big man continued to laugh, advancing to the man who was sitting down. “All ya had to do was say ya wanted her!” ‘Big Brother’ shook ‘Little Brother’’s shoulders before stalking off to find someone else to blow his load on. Little Brother looked up to the woman and offered a half smile before returning his attention to his alcohol. The girl looked to her savoir, this little brother, and then back to her drink. Maybe this was her chance. A chance at a friend when she was so alone. She took a sip of her drink and moved closer to Little Brother.

“Thanks…” She smiled shyly, looking to Little Brother. She could now see that they were, in fact, siblings. “I-I’m Billie Calhoun.”

“From South Car’lina.” He spoke up, not removing his eyes from the whiskey. 

“How’d you know?” She tilted her head, dark curls gathering to one side as her green eyes questioned him.

“S’hard to ignore a beauty queen movin’ to these parts.” He shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink. This caused Billie to blush. It was something she was once proud of, but now that everything went to hell...she just wanted to forget everything. “Daryl.” 

“Its a pleasure.” Her smile was as sweet as her accent. Daryl looked up to her, examined her. The way he looked at Billie made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that look though. Her pa had the same look in his eyes when he was looking at something carefully. “Was that your brother?” She nodded towards the man who just tried to get into her panties.

“That’s Merle.” His eyes were still on her, her eyes were on Merle. “He’s lil’ rough ‘round the edges.”

“Yeah.” She laughed, looking from Merle back to her drink. 

-

_February, 2001_

“Yer aim is terr’ble!” Daryl Dixon laughed, his breath visible in the winter air. Since that moment in the bar four months ago, Daryl and Billie had been joined at the hip. It took a while for him to warm up to her, even if she did take an immediate shining to him. They’d gone to the bar, drank together. She helped him fix a car. She taught him the power of soap. Especially after he got her all oiled up when they worked on Merle’s car. He made sure that he got his hand print on her face. And she made sure he scrubbed down with the strongest soap she had. 

“Lay off it Dar!” She shot him a dirty look, letting a bow fall to her side. “I’ve never shot anything before.”

“I thought you said yer pa was a hunter?” He leaned up against a tree, looking at Billie like he did in the bar. He examined her. 

“That doesn’t mean he taught me anything. I have a brother, remember?” She was growing frustrated. Their excursions typically left them laughing and making fun of each other. Billie want to learn how to shoot though. And she was growing frustrated. “Beau was supposed to support us. Not run off the moment things went to pot. An’ Pa and Mama didn’t want me to break a nail because I was the pretty one.” She looked from her mark on the tree to Daryl. The look in her eyes made him uncomfortable. Her green eyes were typically startling, but when they threatened tears, they were brilliant. That happened a lot.

“Here….” Daryl came up behind Billie. He picked up the bow and put her left hand on the grip. “Ya gotta hold it tight Bill. Got that?” She nodded, gripping on to the bow. Her eyes still threatened tears, but he had a feeling he was about to brighten her up. He got an arrow from the quiver and placed on the bow rest, adjusting the string so that the arrow would come back with it. Daryl moved to stand behind her. He put his hand on her left hand, the one holding the grip and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Straighten out yer left arm.” Billie did as she was instructed, Daryl’s arm moving with her own. “A’right,” He took her right hand and positioned it so that she could pull the string back. “Yer gunna pull yer arm back.” She did as she was instructed. “Keep yer eye on the target….Take a breath….” He waited until he felt her take the breath. It wasn’t deep enough for his liking. “Deeper. You gotta relax.” Billie took her deep breath. “Good. Take a nother an’ then release.” She was an obedient little girl. She took her breath and when she released, she hit the target.

“Holy shit….” She drew the curse out in disbelief, looking at the arrow in the tree. She let out a gleeful squeal, turning around and hugging Daryl. He was taken aback by it at first. She had never hugged him. Not like this. It was always half hugs with her arms around his waist. This was a hug that brought him to her level. She was eight inches shorter than he was, so he hand to bend quite a bit. He had wrapped his arms around her though. He embraced her softness, the way her hair smelled like rosemary and mint. 

The embraced last longer than it probably should have. Neither of them noticed. Her eyes were closed as she readjusted her head so that her chin didn’t dig into his shoulder. It was a moment in time where they were the only two in this wood. It was their spot now. This is where he taught her how to survive and to not be afraid to get dirty. He was going to shake the Charleston right out of this girl. While he was teaching her how to survive, she taught him how to be a human. She was teaching him how to let people in. Who would have thought a girl ten years younger than him could get to him. He wasn’t going to say it was love, but he was fond of her. 

“Woo-ee!” The silent moment was interrupted by Merle’s gruff voice. And that was followed by his matching laughter. “Lil’ brother! I knew you and Sugar Bottom were close….” He came out from the trees, holding on to a branch of the tree that Bille hit. 

“Shuddup Merle.” Daryl spoke while pulling away from Billie. Her cheeks were red and she could feel it. She felt like she just got caught making out with her best friend by his brother. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but she was blaming Merle. He was making their hug seem like it was something more. 

“I second that.” Billie stated, making her way to where they had put her thermos earlier in the day. She sat on a rock as she grabbed the thermos and poured herself some of the hot chocolate. “I just think your big brother needs a hug.” She shrugged, sitting down on a rock. Daryl had already distance himself from the two, in a tree. 

“Oh Sugar Bottom,” Merle laughed, popping a pill into his mouth and taking a swig from the flask he had in his shirt. “I dunt do huggin’. I’m not a pussy like Darylenea ova here.” Daryl winced at the feminine name. Billie grabbed a pebble that was laying under the snow and tossed at Merle’s arm. She actually hit her target. He gave her a death glare while she shrugged and Daryl laughed.

“Jus’ fuck off Merle.” The younger sibling laughed from his perch. Merle made a motion to go get him, but he slipped on some ice. Billie tried to stifle her laughter but she failed. It was quickly covered with her taking a sip of the warm beverage. Merle was mad, but he began to stumble off. “See ya at the bar tonight!” Merle flipped his little brother off while he went back to civilization. Billie continued to giggle, as she looked up to Daryl. He was smiling. Not his usual smirk or half smile but a full on smile. He looked down to her, fidgeting with his coat. “Ya wanna go to the bar?”

“Yeah.” She smiled gently, nodding with her dark hair following the movement.  
 __  
Later  
  
“Falling In Love” by the Souther-Hillman-Furary Band filled the bar this evening. The place seemed to be so full of life, more so than usual. It brought a smile to Billie’s face as she shrugged her coat off and hung it up. These people in the mountains knew how to celebrate life, more so than those people in Charleston.

“Lemme get ya drink.” Daryl ran off to the bar, leaving her behind. He seemed….nervous? Billie thought that was the word. Nervous. And there was no way for her to pinpoint why he was. They’ve been around each other constantly, and this wasn’t the first time he drove to the bar. Especially since she didn’t have a car. Not yet. Daryl was working on it. 

“I’ve never seen Daryl in such a fuss over a girl.” One of Daryl’s friends came up to Billie and smiled. “Its nice.” He looked to Billie who was looking at Daryl, getting two glasses of Southern Comfort straight. His was straight up, her’s was on the rocks. He knew that she couldn’t stomach warm drinks. “Known him all his life….” The man shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “He’s a good guy Billie.”

“I know….” She looked up and smiled. When she first came to this backwater hellhole, she thought that she would be miserable. Alone, miserable, and hating life. Well, she was right. Just for the first month though. And then she met the Dixon boys. Though she was closer to Daryl, she saw Merle as her own big brother. That was something no one really saw until one night, someone stumbled into the bar and started hitting on everyone. Merle was having a laugh at that until he started flirting with Billie.

It was an interesting turn of events. Billie was by herself, waiting for Daryl before they drove off to the coast to watch the sunrise. She had been enjoying her beer and then the yuppie came in and made everyone miserable. When he got to Billie though, you would have sworn she was Merle’s blood sister. He took the stranger to the back and kicked his ass. He doesn’t let Daryl forget it either.

“I shouldn’ be protectin’ yer lady while ya fuck ‘round with whateva it is ya doin’ boy.” And other variations of that phrase had been tossed around in the months after. Merle always said that Billie owed him, but she just shrugged him off and flipped him off. She was beginning to lose her Charleston class.

The music changed from the upbeat country, rock cross over to something a little slower. Billie eyed the bar’s jukebox and saw that Merle had been fooling around with it. He gave her a wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. That’s when Daryl reappeared, his usual half smile and drink in hand.

“Here ya go.” Billie took the drink, clinking glasses with him before they took a sip of the amber liquid. Merle came up behind the two, clasping his hands on their shoulders. He was in a strangely good mood this evening. 

“Ya two, go un and dance. It neva hurt no one!” The older Dixon went about his business as “Wild Horses” by The Flying Burrito Brothers played. The roots rock anthem filled the bar with Gram Parson’s voice crooning as Daryl and Billie looked at each other. Merle’s suggestion was a strange one but it didn’t seem unusual. He had been trying to push the two together since she first came to the area. Now seemed like the perfect moment for them. And he would be proud of it because it was a moment he orchestrated. His tough guy exterior only melted away for Billie and what he thought was best for her. In this case, it was his little brother. 

“Ya wanna?” Daryl was growing shy, if his tone didn’t give it away, his eyes were. Billie was a little nervous too. He wasn’t right for her. He cursed, drank, he was a hick, and ten years older than her. She was supposed to be with the exact opposite of him. It wasn’t right. But it didn’t matter. He was what she wanted. And she was what he wanted. That was all that mattered. He was her best friend after all. She nodded to his question, a nervous smile on her face. “Ya dunt have ta if you dunt wanna.” He shrugged, ready to go the bar for another round.

“I want to.” Her Charleston sweetness prevailed as she nodded. “I-I want to.” She smiled, adding a shrug to the nod. He nodded back, taking the glass from her and placing it on the bar top. He took her now free hand and led her to the front of the jukebox, a place they used for a makeshift dance floor should the moment arise. He tried to find the proper hand placement which made her laugh. 

“What?” Daryl asked, confusion in his voice as he gave Billie a panicked look. She just shook her head, draping her arms around his neck after she placed his around her waist. 

“You don’t do this often, do you Daryl Dixon?” She spoke softly as Gram Parsons cooed the lyrics from the old machine. 

“No.” He shook his head before pulling her closer and leaning his head on her’s. Her hands found their way down to his chest as they swayed to the ballad. “Billie?”

“Yeah Daryl?” Her voice was soft as she closed her eyes. This was comfortable. This is what she was looking for.

“We’re more than friends, aren’t we?” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a statement. It was probably something everyone around them knew and something they didn’t see. It was easy with him. She didn’t have to be prim and proper and be Willamina Calhoun, Miss South Carolina 1998. She could be Billie Calhoun and learn everything her brother knew. She could be herself.

“I don’t know.” She spoke to his shirt. She pulled away slightly, just enough to look up at him. She looked up to him with her green eyes, a few strands of her dark brown hair cover her left eye partially. Daryl took it upon himself to fix that by pushing the strands behind her ear. “What do you think?”

Four months of doing whatever it was they were doing, laughing, living, came to this. “I think we’re more.” His voice was low, gruff, almost like Merle’s but softer.

“Me too.” She nodded, keeping her eyes on his. He leaned down, running his hand through her hair as he kissed her forehead softly.

At this moment, life was perfect. Even Merle’s comments couldn’t ruin this, the start of something good for them both.


	2. So Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Day Zero, life was lived. This is a glimpse into the way of life Daryl and Billie were used to before everything went to Hell.

_October, 2001_

There’s a moment in your life when everything is perfect. You find the love of your life, you try to plan a life together. You try to find a house and grow into people you never thought you could be. You no longer let the past dictate who you are. That moment came for two people, in Northern Georgia. One was born of this life, the other used to a life of luxury. Yet, they worked together. They balanced each other out. They weren’t meant to love each other, but they did. And Daryl Dixon made sure everyone in the bar where they met knew it.

“I wanted to talk to you for months.” Daryl smiled, recalling moments before Billie was someone in his life. He had been drinking and Billie was enjoying what truth the whiskey brought out. She never heard about his big plans to talk to her or ask her out. If he ever got enough whiskey in him. “You were just so beautiful. And intimidatin.”

“I was intimidatin’?” The raven haired girl laughed, touching Daryl’s arm gently and leaning towards him ever so slightly. “Lil’ old me in this bar? Filled with your brother’s gang? Men you’ve known all your life and I’m the intimidating one?”

“Well, yeah.” Daryl was looking down. It hid his smile well. “I know how to handle ‘em. If Merle didn’t hassle ya, I’d probably start with the chupacabra story.” He looked up to Billie, his dark green eyes meeting her bright green ones. “I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

“That’s a lie.” She responded, flirtation in her voice and in her smile. “You know exactly what to do with me Daryl Dixon.” He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. He leaned his forehead against her’s, running his calloused hands down her arms. Turning his head slightly, he caught Merle’s eye and gave a nod. His big brother returned the nod. That’s when “Wild Horses” started playing. It caused some to groan and provided the opportunity for others to get close to someone. 

“Wanna dance?” Daryl whispered to Billie. She responded with a smile and small nod before Daryl escorted her from their table to the same spot where they danced together for the first time to the same song. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and she did the same. One could barely call what they were doing dancing. They were barely swaying with the music. But one thing was clear: How in love they were with each other.

-

_December, 2003_

Billie’s eyes squinted, trying to make out what was in front of her. It was impossible. Well….Not impossible. But it shouldn’t have happened. Her squinting eyes looked away from what was in front of her to her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired. She hadn’t slept in a few days. Worry consumed her. A worry that caused her to stay up, examine her bed partner. That was the one source of comfort during those troublesome nights of internal turmoil. It was the person next to her that brought calm, reassurance. And he didn’t even know it. Cleaning up the mess she made in the bathroom, Billie returned to the living room in the Dixon house. 

“You okay?” Daryl asked, restringing his crossbow. Another successful hunt was in the books for the Dixon brothers. Billie nodded at his question taking the seat Daryl was leaning against, clicking the television on.

“Fine.” She smiled, flipping the channels until a black and white film came on. “How was the hunt?” She leaned forward and rubbed his shoulders gently, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Tracked a dear for a few miles.” He was concentrating on cleaning his equipment. Perfect for the conversation Billie wanted to have. “Feel like cookin’ up some venison tonight?” He leaned his head back so that it rested on her lap.

“Yeah. “ She nodded, running her fingers through his short, dishwater blond hair. She moved his hair one way and then the next; never satisfied with what it did. He shot her a smile while she grimaced at his hair. “Your hair is impossible.” She leaned back with her arms crossed.

“C’mon Billie.” The younger Dixon laughed at the former beauty queen. “It ain’t no secret that you want me for my body.” Billie’s face was still straight. She wished that she hadn’t distracted him. She had no way to open this new line of dialogue. But it had to be done. “Somethin’ wrong?” His laughter stopped, maneuvering himself so that he was on his knees. He ran a calloused hand through her hair, down her neck. It found its resting place on the crook of her neck.

“Do you want kids?” She spoke plainly, everything about her spoke business. Like she was being interviewed at one of the pageants. She watched him as his hand fell from her neck and to the armrest of the chair. 

“Never thought of it.” Inside, Billie was responding with tears and sadness and broken thoughts. Outside, she was calm. She wasn’t about to go throwing words around when she didn’t know how to feel except for pregnant. “I dunno if I’d make a good dad. Didn’t have a good role model, ya know?” Billie nodded, keeping the same stoic expression. “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Okay, well...Um….” She looked down, running her hands through her dark hair. “You have stupid hair anyways.” She nodded, trying to laugh but it came out as half a laugh and half a sob.

“Billie….” Daryl turned tender at the moment. He was only tender with her. It was a side of him only she got to see. “What’s wrong? You ain’t pregnant, are ya?” The response he got was a simple nod. He dragged his hand down the lower part of his face, casting his eyes down as Billie held her head in her hands. Daryl looked at her and took her hands away from her face. He made sure he held to those hands. Her perfect, soft hands that looked so small in his own. He kissed the palm of her hand softly; she responded by laying her hand on his cheek. 

That night, they both laid quiet. Billie was enjoying laying on her stomach. Who knew how much longer that would last. And Daryl was just laying on his back, looking up. The only sound in that room was the sound of the wind moving through the trees. Occasionally, the couple would sneak glances at the other. Given the conversation they had that day though, neither of them knew what to say.

Billie wanted to talk to him about anything, everything. She especially wanted to talk about that thing growing inside her. And Daryl wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to comfort her, hold her, make sure she was okay. When she shifted, he pulled the blanket closer to his chest. And this caused Billie to laugh.

“I never got why you did that.” Her laughter was soft, almost inaudible over the sound of her moving in the bed. This was followed by an over-dramatic imitation of Daryl pulling the sheets up close, like he was covering something up. “What could you be hiding from me?”

Daryl shrugged, tucking his arm between his head and his pillow. “Gotta make sure you don’t want me for my body.” He offered a half smile and was rewarded with a chaste kiss from Billie. “So, you and me….”

“Yeah….” She nodded quickly, she propped herself on her elbow and looked down to him. 

“I hope she has your eyes.” This was cause for a big smile to appear on Billie’s face. Sure, they weren’t married. They hadn’t spoken about it at all. Maybe now, but they had another hurdle to jump first.

“Are you happy?” She asked quietly, looking from him to the window. “I know we didn’t plan any of this. But that’s kind of been our thing, hasn’t it? It wasn’t in the plan to end up in this town. And it worked out.” She shrugged. Her eyes stayed focus on the window, her eyes tracing the stars. “I met you. I’m the happiest I’ve been in years. And that wasn’t in the plan. I’ve always had my life planned out. From pageants to who I was ‘supposed to entice into marriage’ as Mama would call it. It was supposed to be get married young, have lots of babies, and carry on the family traditions.” Billie laughed softly, looking away from the window and back to Daryl. “And yet here I am.”

“Here you are…” Daryl confirmed as his free hand played with the ends of her raven hair. “Not a lot scares me, ya know?” Billie nodded, finding a way to nestle into his arms. He gladly accepted it. “It’s one hands worth of the times I’ve been scared….” He held out his hand as much as he could to illustrate his point. “The fire that killed my ma.” A finger went up. “When I got lost.” Another. “The day I saw you.” This one caused Billie to raise an eyebrow but she knew why he’d been scared. “The day I realized that I love you and now this….” He laid his hand on Billie’s arm and began to rub it gently. 

“You weren’t scared by the state of car when I almost ran out of oil?” Billie laughed gently, her fingers picking at the sheets. “I thought my car was going to explode!”

“Nah….” She could feel Daryl shake his head. “Seen it in the shops a few times before your piece of crap ended up in my driveway.” She pinched his side. “An’ you wonder why I cover myself.” 

_December 25, 2003_

_” Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!”_ Bobby Helms sang from the radio as Billie handed out presents to her beloved Uncle Joe, Daryl, and Will. Christmas was her favorite time of year. Hands down. Everything was just magical and she made sure both her households got a full dose of Christmas cheer. The last year, it was the Dixons turn to get the full treatment. Due to the fact that Will had heavily protested another Christmas in their house, it was only logical to have it at the Calhoun household. That was fine by Billie because she could do whatever she wanted.

“You know, before we do this,” Uncle Joe stood up, placing the carefully wrapped present on his seat. “I just want to thank Willamina for doing all this.” His niece blushed slightly as she took her place between Daryl and her uncle. She looked to Daryl with a smile and placed a Santa hat on his head before kissing his cheek. “Everything is perfect and just like Charleston.”

“It’s better than Charleston.” She smiled, feeling Daryl’s arm wrap around her waist. In turn, she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Damn romance novel….” Will rolled his eyes at the scene. Billie decided that he was just bitter that he was romantically alone this holiday. Well, he was bitter in general but Billie tried to stomach him. “I neva know what you see in Daryl.” Billie merely smiled at Will in the way that she would smile during her pageants. It was extremely fake, but only few could tell. It was a beauty queen’s smile after all. “Good for nuthin’ son of mine don’t deserve a girl good as you.”

“Merry Christmas….” Daryl’s voice was low as he removed his arm from Billie and stood up. He walked over to the little bar Uncle Joe had set up and poured himself some Southern Comfort. The fake smile left Billie’s face as she glared at Will and shook her head. What started off as a nice moment was ruined by William Dixon. “Grandpop of the year….” Daryl said, taking a large swig of the drink of the bottle. That was followed by another in the attempt to ignore that his comment didn’t go unnoticed.

“I ain’t nobody’s grandpop.” Will stayed in his seat, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter from his shirt pocket. He lit the cigarette with finesse, like he had been doing it his whole life. It was assumed that he had. “An’ I hope it stays that way. My boys shouldn’t be raisin’ no damn kids.” Daryl looked to Billie and saw that she was holding back tears. He put the bottle down and ran his hands through his hair. Had Billie been the type of woman he thought he was going to end up with, there would have been blood on the Christmas tree. But the reason he admired Billie so much was because of what she was in that moment. She was strong. Stronger than anyone he ever knew. He knew that she could have easily taken the old man down. Instead, she just sat there, toying with the bow on the present she bought him.

Billie pushed herself up from her spot, trying to hold back her tears. This went from the best Christmas she had since she was a kid to the worst. And she placed the blame solely on William Dixon, the man she was now looking dead on. “I’ll have you know that Daryl would make a wonderful father. You know how I know that?” A tear rolled down her cheek as she attempted to hold back her rage and place all her venom into her words. “Because he doesn’t think he’ll be good enough because of how he was raised. But I know he will be.” She bit her lip, nodding and looked to Daryl who was staring at her with the eyes of a hunter. “He will be a great dad.”

“Shit.” That was the only word that came from Will before he took a drag of his cigarette. His eyes focused on Billie as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips and exhaled the cancerous smoke.

“Now, if you don’t mind Will…” She walked up to where he was seated and took the cigarette from between his fingers. “Second hand smoke is bad for an expecting mother.” She raised an eyebrow while she smashed the stick of tobacco and various chemicals into an ashtray to put it out. “You’re gunna be a grandfather. Merry fuckin’ Christmas…..”

In that moment, William Dixon, for the first time, gained respect for one of Daryl’s girlfriends. He could see why his son loved this girl so much. She had more gull than anyone one of his boys brought home. She was brave. He still didn’t think Daryl deserved her. He was a runt, an accident. He supposed that even the runt got love sometimes. Even Will Dixon had to admit that this runt exceeded his expectations. 

In that same moment, Billie announced her pregnancy. Not in the way that she wanted. They had planned to announce it after dinner. Billie had a nice little speech planned out and Daryl just had some victory shout planned. She didn’t care so long as it wasn’t something about his little guys working. That wasn’t something she really wanted to picture in her mind with anyone else he might have been with without protection. And she was doing a good job of pushing it out of her mind. Especially when Daryl found her in the kitchen, drinking some water and just staring. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Love you.” She said softly, leaning into him and resting her hands on his. She could feel his thumb tracing circles on her stomach. She knew everything was going to be fine. And next Christmas would be better. It had to be.

-

_February, 2004_

“How long since your last period?” The white room was making Billie feel uncomfortable. The sterile smell, the lack of color. It wasn’t an ideal way to spend the day. The only thing making this experience better was Daryl sitting next to her and playing with the tongue depressors. 

“Uh….” Billie closed her eyes in thought. Her mental calendar was all messed up with all that was going on. Between the mess that was Christmas day and new year and her car breaking down again….It had been a rough few weeks. “About nine weeks. I took a few pregnancy tests and they were all positive. Stopped by a planned parenthood after the new year, positive. I just want to see our baby.” She cooed, the brightest smile Daryl had seen on her since before Christmas as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. The doctor smiled at her patient’s enthusiasm. 

“Well, why don’t you lay back, roll up your shirt so we can see your tummy, and we’ll sneak a peek at your baby!” Billie nodded, leaning back as she rolled her shirt enough to show her stomach. The gel that was squeezed on her stomach was cool, cool enough to cause her to shiver. “We’re just going to figure out your due date today and see how your little one is doing.” Billie nodded, feeling the pressure of the ultrasound wand on her stomach. She looked over to Daryl who offered her a half smile as he took her hand. 

The room was silent. No one made a sound. Nor did any machine. After a long moment, Billie looked to the doctor with a puzzled look on her face. “Is everything okay?” Daryl gave her hand a squeeze, even he could sense that something was off. The look on the doctor’s face wasn’t comforting. She looked confused, determined, but confused. “Doctor….?” 

The next few moments moved very slow for Billie. The doctor placed everything aside and took her free hand. It was a sympathetic gesture. She explained to the couple that, while there is something inside her uterus, nothing was moving. Nothing was beating. Whatever was inside her was dead. It was another moment where Billie’s strength held her up until they got to Daryl’s pick up. That was when she began to cry. This was one of the few times Daryl had seen this. And like the other times, he didn’t know what to do. This time was especially tough because he had placed hope in those few little cells that Billie was incubating. 

The ride back to her uncle’s place was silent. Just as he thought it would be. The only sound was the occasional sob coming from Billie. When they got there, he helped her out of the car and to the door. But she stopped short of entering, her eyes fixated on the ground. “It’s a Cherokee rose….” Her voice was silent and filled with disbelief. She had only heard of them and never seen one. This was another shock to her day. “They bloom from tears….” She laughed sadly, wiping away a stray tear. 

“C’mon inside.” Daryl lead her to her bed, making sure she was comfortable. Once she was, he climbed in next to her and rubbed her back. “We can try again...Some day….” He reassured her, hoping that he could bring some comfort to her. 

“Some day…” Billie nodded. “Someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was chapter two. I can assure you that Day Zero will be happening in the next chapter due out on Monday! 
> 
> Once again, please leave comments. I would really like to know how I'm doing and what I can improve upon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always expect the unexpected."
> 
> That's what they always say. But no one ever tells you that the unexpected is a world ending event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead. I don't own the characters or anything related to the graphic novel, the show, or the video games. However, Willamina Calhoun is from my mind.
> 
> I do not have a beta so the mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy chapter three!

_April, 2009_

The stars shone brightly on a cool spring night. The woods were quiet in the late hours of the night except for sound of chains swinging because of the swing on a back porch. Along with those chains, you could hear two voices, whispering to each other. One voice was deep, gruff, and soft all at the same time. The other was sweet, soft, and more proper. Their owners were entwined together, her head on his shoulder, his head on her head. Their hands holding each other. It was a sweet scene. A scene that could only happen when it was just the two of them in that house. No father, no brother, and no uncle.

“Billie.” The deeper of the voices spoke up. Daryl Dixon inhaled, taking in that rosemary and mint that never faded off of Billie. Even after nine years. “C’mon?” He let her go, leaving a confused expression on Billie’s face. When he stood up, he extended his hand out to her. She gladly took it.

“It’s too early to go to bed.” She stretched her back out as Daryl pulled her up. He offered her a smirk before he pressed his lips to her forehead and then her lips. 

“We ain’t goin’ to bed. Jus...c’mon.” He tugged Billie’s arm and she took a step towards him. She allowed him to take her wherever he wanted. Which happened to be the back of his pick up. He let go of her hand, only so that he could hop in and then help her up. This was the better place to see the stars. And a better place for him to hold her. They could really hide from the world, or from Merle. After he helped her up, so took her usual spot laying down and getting herself comfortable.

“I thought we weren’t going to bed.” She teased, watching him as he took his place next to her.

“I have no intention of goin’ to sleep.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he took her in his arms and gave her a deep, but chaste, kiss. It was a kiss she gladly returned. “Ya know I love ya, right?” Billie nodded at this, looking up to him.

Daryl’s arm was draped over her shoulder, holding her close to him. He was protecting her from the chill of the spring air. They’d been together for a little over nine years. Never married, only began living together when her uncle lost his job. Will Dixon was the one who stepped up to the plate when that occurred aaa few years prior. “I ain’t gun let the closest thing I have to a daughter go live on the streets.” It was the one decent thing that man did in his life, as far as Billie knew anyways. She could sense a shift in him after Christmas in 2003. He didn’t treat her like some girl Daryl had be bringing home. Instead, he began to treat her kindly. And she was extremely thankful for that. He even began to treat Daryl better, like a son who made him proud. Life had gotten better since the rocky road that was 2004.

“Yer supposed to say sumthin’.” There was a slight laughter in his voice as he pulled Billie closer.

“Am I?” She cooed, a sly smile on her face. Daryl moved on top of her, pinning her to the bed of the truck. She let out a laugh before Daryl pressed his finger to her lips. She kissed his finger. He was quick to replace his finger with his lips, giving her a kiss deeper than before. It wasn’t a quick kiss either, it was lingering and full of desire. They still had passion, after all they went through they still had passion. And they were stronger for it.

“Say it.” Daryl spoke softly to her lips, kissing them in the same manner before she could answer.

“I love you Daryl Dixon.” She kept her green eyes on his own, his hand trailing down the side of her face. “Very much.” That was when Daryl sat up, straddling her waist. 

“Swear on the stars?” He looked down on her, straight faced.

“You’re acting like a little boy…” She smiled, trying not to laugh at Daryl’s antics. 

“Only ‘cause you make me feel like one. Now swear.” He kept his eyes on her. The ever watchful hunter, always keeping his prey in his sight. 

“I, Willamina Calhoun, swear on the stars that I love Daryl Dixon. Happy?” They were acting like two teenagers in love. She supposed that they didn’t have enough of it in their childhoods, so they were making up for it over the last nine years. 

“Very. I, uh...I need to ask ya sumthin’.” He was leaning down, closing in on her now. Billie’s eyebrows raised slightly, a puzzled look on her face. He ran his hand through her hair, keeping the look of the hunter on his face. “Marry me? I know we ain’t talk ‘bout it much-”

“Ever….” She interrupted, unsure of how to respond. Well, she was sure. She just wasn’t sure that he was sure. “We actually haven’t spoke about it.”

“We been together for a while now Billie. S’bout time I make an honest woman outta yeah.” This caused Billie to laugh.

“What about you bein’ an honest man.” She teased, hitting his shoulder lightly. 

“I fell in love with ya Will’mina.” This caught Billie off guard. It was very rare that he used her birth name. It was normally when he was mad. Not at her typically, but when he was mad at the world, at Merle, his father. “Long time ‘go. There jus’ never been the right time for it, ya know?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I got a good job now. Same with you. We can get outta here.”

“You’re talking crazy Daryl.” She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. “We’ve been doing fine without getting married and doing what everyone else wants us to do. Your dad….”

“Asked me when we were gunna make him a grandpop. Make us right.” This caused Billie to roll her eyes, Daryl was getting frustrated. “What do ya want from me Billie?”

She took a deep breath, looking to the sky and then looking to Daryl. “I want you to want this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. I want to marry you Daryl, have for years.”

“You don’t wanna try to get outta here? Try to have a family?” Daryl looked disheartened, he was expecting her to say no. Who would want to spend their life with him any way? He was a Dixon. His mother burned to death, his father beat him, and his brother was always in jail. Dixon’s rarely had good luck. “I know we tried b’fore…..” His hand rest to her stomach, his thumb stroking the fabric of her dress gently..

“You wanna try again?” Her words were quite. Words only meant for Daryl. They’d been pregnant once before, and it killed her knowing that nothing ever came from it. Just a few cells that needed to be extracted from her so that they could eventually try again. It was the worst pain she had ever been in and the most heartbreak she had ever experienced . There had never been pain in her life like that before. And it was psychological hell. “I could see ya with a lil’ girl.”

“Is that a yes?” His eyes went from her stomach to her own green eyes. “You’ll marry me?” 

“Only if we can have a daughter and not name her Willamina. Maybe Rosemary.” She said thoughtfully, not a hint of tease in her voice. She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could be nearly level with Daryl. “And if we have a son, he has to be named Daryl. I want my boy to have his daddy’s name.” An unmistakable smile came onto Daryl’s face before he met his lips with hers. 

“C’mon now Will’mina.” There was mirth in his voice as he broke the kiss. “My lil’ girl oughta have her mama’s name. We’ll teach ‘em how ta hunt, survive. Ya can teach Mina how ta be...Uh...what them dolls called?”

“Barbies?” Billie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, those. She can be like, an Apocolypse Barbie, ya know?” Billie laughed gently at Daryl’s excitement. “Beautiful as her mother.”

“Smart as her father.” It was an ideal image playing in her head. “Our little ass kickers.” She spoke thoughtfully imaging them going camping and hunting, practically killing each other on a green lawn. “What are we waitin’ for?”

“You have ta say yes.” Daryl said simply.

“Yes.” She smiled. Her smile was met with a kiss.

“I love ya Will’mina Calhoun.”

“I love you Daryl Dixon.” And with that, they didn’t wait to try to start their family.

 

_Day 0_

“This is a national warning.” The radio called out on the kitchen counter. There was static, but that was normal in their neck of the woods. “The Center for Disease Control has issued a warning for the world.” Billie was sitting on the porch, cutting up a carrot for dinner that night. She stopped to listen to the broadcast and wiped her brow. The summer heat was starting to get to her on the back porch. “...We will keep you advised. Stay inside.”

Billie just stared at the radio in disbelief. The dead were coming back to life? It was something one couldn’t wrap her head around. That was impossible. It had to be a prank. Some kids got ahold of the frequency before. What could stop them this time. Unless there was proof, she wasn’t going to believe it.

“Hey baby.” Daryl came out to the porch, bowl of berries in hand and sucking the juice of his fingers. He planted a kiss on her head before sitting across from her.

“Some kids got hold of the frequency.” She said simply, going back to her carrots. “They’re tryin’ to stir trouble.” She shrugged, watching Daryl pick off a piece of carrot off the cutting board.

“What were they talkin’ ‘bout?” He leaned back in his chair, smiling when he caught a glimpse of Billie’s simple engagement ring, the one she picked out just a week before. 

“People….coming back from the dead. Attackin’ other people.” She shrugged, taking another break from cutting the vegetable and taking a sip of her lemonade. “They’re gunna cause chaos one of these days. Mark my words.” Daryl looked at her like she was crazy. She returned the look with a patronizing one. “Don’t look at me that way Daryl Dixon. I heard what I….”

The voice came on again.The voice advised everyone to try to make their way to the city. There were safe havens there. The Center for Disease Control would keep the world updated on this international emergency.Then repeated what Billie had heard just a moment before. People were coming back from the dead and attacking the living. At the end of the broadcast, Billie took her knife and pointed to the radio. The look in her eyes dared him to call her crazy, to say that the heat was getting to her. He brought his hands up in surrender, offering her an apologetic look.

“I’m not crazy….” She muttered, continuing her chore. She placed the cut up carrot in a pot and went on to a potato. “Those kids are.” She began to peel the potato that was laying by the pot. “Did you cut up the deer?”

“Yeah.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “S’all set. You’d think this is Thanksgivin’ or sumthin’. How much ya cookin’?”

“Enough to feed a man who’s been in prison for the last few months.” She smirked up at Daryl. Merle was coming home today after another stint in prison. His drug issues were getting out of hand. But he was paying the price. “I’ve never been to prison, but I assume my cookings better.”

“Best cooking in the county. You makin’ that cake he likes so much?” Billie nodded, cutting the potato up. “Love ya Billie.”

“Love you Daryl.” She smiled at him. Loving that those three words still held great weight between the two. To her, it was proof that the Dixons could love. To him, it was proof that someone could love him.

-

“Where’s Merle?” Daryl was getting frustrated. The sun was going down and Merle should have been at the Dixon/Calhoun family home by now. But he wasn’t. The world was oddly quiet for the summer night. The kids weren’t playing outside, people weren’t watering their lawns. It was eerie. The younger of the Dixons was pacing around the living room, his fiancee was sipping her sweet tea and fanning herself off. The TV had been blessedly quiet the entire time, allowing for the sounds of Merle’s favorite bands to fill the home.

“Maybe he went to the bar, got togetha with the gang.” Will Dixon shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. He smiled at Billie, glancing at her ring. “You two set a date yet?” 

“We decided on your grandchildren’s name before I even said yes. Don’t you know Will, you’re our number one priority.” Her comment should have been filled with sarcasm given the hell he put Daryl though as a child. But she meant it. “Who knows how much longer you’ll be with us in your old age and all.” Now that was sarcastic.

“I ain’t old.” He muttered, bringing his bottle back to his lips. Billie stood up, going to turn off the music. Daryl had taken her spot while she rid the room of the sound. Before going back to her spot, she grabbed a strawberry and sat on Daryl’s lap. Draping her arms around him, she kissed his temple before taking bite of the fruit. “You two oughta get a room.” The old Dixon rolled his eyes, prompting Daryl to bring his girl closer. “Coupla damn teenagers trapped in yer old ass bodies.” The couple laughed, Billie more brightly than Daryl as he was nuzzling her neck. “You two are smart. Gettin’ hitched now. Took ya two long ‘nough. Merle know?” Billie shrugged, looking to Daryl who responded in the same manner. “Always wanted a sister. That’s why he called Daryl ‘Darylena’.” The old man laughed. “I swear boy….If he could, you’d be a pair of dykes with that one. That’s why he’s fond of ya Will’mina. Yer the sister he wanted, the one his ma and I didn’t give him.”

“I have my own brother.” Billie responded, running her hand through Daryl’s short hair. “But he’s not half the man Merle is. He never protected me like Merle does.” She missed the crazy Dixon. His rants and all that junk. “Lets turn on the news and see if they caught the punks who took over the frequency.” She got a hold of the remote and flicked on the tv. The sight she saw, they saw, was like war zone.

There were tanks in Atlanta, blocking streets. The sound of helicopters loomed over the news caster. Panic filled the streets as they tried to get into a place. It said refuge over a door. Billie’s hand covered her mouth in shock. Daryl and Will just starred. The news caster’s words were lost on them. The sights behind her were just so disturbing. And then they showed footage. A man chewing the legs of another man, a camera man being attacked. His screams were blood curdling. It caused Billie to curl into Daryl more. The apocalypse was happening. And the proof was right there in front of them.

“Well, I’ll be damned….” Will was the first to speak, looking from the TV to his son and, for all intents and purposes, his daughter. He could see the tears forming in Billie’s eyes, the look of shock on Daryl’s. “C’mon you two! You played these games! Whudda we do?”

“Find Merle.” Was the only thing that came out of Daryl’s mouth. It was followed by: “Survive.” He was rubbing Billie’s back, trying to comfort her. He already knew what he had to be. He had to be the leader until they found Merle. That was the first order of business. And then they would go to Atlanta. See what that place had to offer. He had to protect Billie. “We find Merle. Then we go to Atlanta.” Billie nodded, standing up and wiping her hands on the sides of her dress. “Dress for huntin’. Grab what ya need. Nothin’ more.” Again, Billie nodded, disappearing up to their room.

When Billie disappeared, Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. It didn’t do a damn thing. He had to grab his crossbow, his gun. Billie, she just started hunting. And Will wasn’t in his prime. He could handle an axe.

“Stop thinkin’.” Will said, standing up and leaving his beer bottle where it was. Daryl looked up to his father, the man he was supposed to look up to. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t think of what dear old dad would do in this situation. He’d probably just screw it up. Daryl couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t afford to lose Billie. So, he thought of what Billie would do. “I said stop thinkin’ boy!” Will hit Daryl upside the head, causing the grown son to wince. “You got that girl to protect now.” He pointed upstairs. “Look, I know I done fucked with yer ma and all. And I ain’t the best role model...But that girl. She the best thing you have goin’. You protect her. At all cost. Ya hear?”

“Yeah….” Daryl nodded, going to the shed where he kept his gear. He went through the bows, Merle’s things, the memories. Merle teaching him how to shoot. He thought that he would teach his kids the same. He hoped that he wasn’t saying goodbye to what they were talking about. The life they wanted. Grabbing his crossbow, he thought of what was at stake. His pa was right. For the first time ever, the man was right. They agreed on something. When the door creaked open, Daryl grabbed a hunting knife. He was prepared to throw it but then he saw Billie and lowered it.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Billie’s sweet Charleston voice filled the air. She walked over to where her gear was, grabbing the bow Daryl got her for Christmas the year before. He turned to look to her, amazed at how calm she was. And how she able to go from his ideal image of a southern girl to...well...Apocalypse Barbie. Her dark hair was perfectly braid, she had a pack of clothes slung over one shoulder, her bow and quiver slung on the other. If this weren’t the end of the world they were experiencing, he would have had her right there.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout how beautiful you are.” He leaned on a work table, crossing his arms as he admired the view.

“Daryl Dixon, the world is ending and you’re flirting.” She wasn’t sure if she should be shocked or apathetic. 

“What’ve we got to lose?” He shrugged, not sure if he was playing any more.

“Everything….” Billie turned away from him and hung her head. Only minutes ago she thought this was a prank. Now it was reality. Everything they were talking about a month ago wasn’t going to happen. They wouldn’t get married, have children. “I guess this is what we get for waiting.” She smiled sadly and it was only mere seconds before Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran a hand under her eyes to rid herself of the runaway tears. Daryl pulled her closer and kissed her neck. “No little Daryls or Minas….No little ass kickers.”

“Hey…” He let get of her, only so that he could be in front of her. He lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, see what she was feeling. “We’ll get through this. My world ain’t endin’ while you’re here. I never thought I’d meet someone like you. Never thought what we talked about could be possible. ‘Specially for me Billie. Never thought Miss South Carolina ‘98 could fall for a Dixon.” She laughed gently, rolling her eyes before draping her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m the lucky one.” She smiled lightly, giving him a soft kiss. “Now lets go find Merle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....It begins. The end of the world. And next week brings an end to The Governor-centric episodes! He gave me such hope....-_- Oh well.....
> 
> Please comment, leave your kudos. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Saving Merle! It'll be coming out on Wednesday. Also, this week's Friday upload will be done on Saturday because of the holiday.


	4. Saving Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is thicker than water. Especially during trying times. Before our lovebirds can push on to Atlanta, they have to make sure they have everyone. Especially Merle Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Walking Dead. I do own Billie because she's from my head.

Just outside of Fontana, Georgia  
Day 10

The World began to grow quiet. Busy roads weren’t busy and no one was in the stores. The Dixon/Calhoun clan had dwindled from five to now just two. It was the two that sat in the front seat of an old pick up. One was raw from crying, the other completely focused on what had to be done. Both focused on the road.

They weren’t going to speak about what happened the last ten days. Billie knew there was no point. Ever the hunter, Daryl hid his emotions. He only regarded Billie’s, squeezing her hand when he felt her breath hitch in terror. Or holding her when Will was bit and then shot. Or hiding her when he knew her uncle was about to be chewed up by these geeks. Nothing Will Dixon ever said stuck to Daryl, except for ‘protect her’. And Daryl was doing his best. But with Will gone and her uncle gone….Could he protect her all by himself?

“It’s so quiet….” Billie tore her eyes away from the road and to the scenic view. There were bodies strewn across the highway. A mother holding a child, a little boy….They looked so peaceful. She wondered how they got bitten. That was the conclusion of the duo. Once bitten, you’re done for. Even a scratch. Just like her uncle. Billie’s eyes filled with tears as she thought of the pain she saw her uncle in. The fever was too much to handle. He knew he was dead and just from a scratch.

And then she looked at Daryl and the tears fell. Her mind asked her the questions she wanted to ignore. What was going to happen to them. How much longer could they last. They would run out of fuel soon, they would run out of the things they couldn’t hunt. Then she began to wonder who would go first. It wasn’t going to be Daryl, even if she wanted it that way. She’d rather be the one who went on with the broken heart. Granted, she would probably off herself after Daryl went.

“Stop.” Was all that came from Daryl. He didn’t have to ask. He knew what was going through her head. He didn’t have to ask her or look at her eyes to know what was causing her gears to turn. “We’re gunna be fine.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he stopped the pick up. “Lets see if we can find anything.” Billie nodded, grabbing her bow and following Daryl. He was always at the ready when he was unsure as to what he walking into. And he made sure Billie was behind him. 

Behind the tree line was more forest. That was really all they had been looking at for the last ten days. Trees and dead people. Trees and dead people walking. At the same time though, trees offered safety. And then, in this walk, a branch snapped. Billie looked down quickly, saw that she was standing on dirt and leaves. Same with Daryl. When the realization hit the two of them, he put his arm out to protect her and she equiped her bow with an arrow. Slowly, she rotated so that her back was against his. They had to cover all sides. When they caught each other’s eye for a brief moment, Daryl nodded to a near by tree. It was perfect for climbing, low branches that were close together. Billie returned the nodded and started inching closer to it, making sure not to create too much noise.

As expected, it was not a difficult tree to climb. Billie was up there in a matter of minutes. She had enough time to watch Daryl secure the area and for her to find a branch that would hold her weight.Daryl secured the immediate area and Billie scanned what she could see from her perch. All she could see for miles were trees. It should have been beautiful and serene. She should have been at peace. She wasn’t. She was looking for any sign of life. Dead or alive. Once she had decided everything was clear, she leaned back against the trunk and began to braid her hair.

When the sun began to set was when Billie got worried. She had no idea how long she had been up in the tree, no idea how long Daryl had been gone, she had no idea of the time. She didn’t realize how long Daryl had been gone until panic began to fill her and scenarios began to fill her head. There were too many “what ifs”. And none of those “what ifs” lead to Daryl’s survival.

Biting her lip, the former beauty queen started climbing down the tree. She didn’t know what she would do once it got dark though. Daryl had all the plans, all the ideas, and Billie just followed. All she had was “find shelter”. Things were bad in the daytime, and they only got worse as the night went on. Those things became more active at night it seemed. Halfway down the tree, Billie looked up and then back down. It was decided that it would be best if she stayed in the tree that night. If she nodded off and fell, then so be it. Daryl was probably dead and she would rather fall to her death than have one of those things gnaw her to death.

Billie made her way back to the branch she found earlier and made herself as comfortable as possible. Leaning against the trunk, she closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears. “Ch-childhood living….” She sang softly to herself as the sound of the undead intensified in the woods. “....is easy to do.” She wouldn’t look down, she refused. There was still daylight. She would be able to see them coming for her. She could feel the warmth of the local watering hole as she sang. “The things you wanted-” The warmth of being near Daryl. “-I bought them for you.” She was holding vigil for him in her head. She could feel the tears forming and rolling down her cheeks. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye….” She looked up to the sky and wiped a tear away.

“Hey!” A whispered yell came from the base of the tree. It was not a voice Billie recognized. It was very female and very rushed. “You Willamina?” Billie looked down and noticed the girl was looking around and was armed. It piqued Billie’s interest. “Your fiance sent me. We need to go. Now.” And what kind of position was Billie in to question what she just said. She scurried down the tree, knowing that time was limited. When she reached the lowest branch, she jumped and landed not as gracefully as she had hoped. “Come along.” And Billie did as she was told.

“I’m sorry,” Billie spoke up, sticking close to this new person. “But who are you?”

“My name’s Annie.” Annie spoke as she brought Billie back to the main road. “Your boy, Daryl, ran into our commune.”

“Why didn’t he come and get me himself?” Billie could feel some anger boil up in her. She had never been really mad at Daryl before. But these were new circumstances. “Why’d he send you?”

“He’s doing us a favor….” Was all she said. It didn’t help Billie’s anger ebb. Even if it were for ‘her protection’, he had no right to leave her up in a tree to worry about him. “We got hot water there. Food.Beds.” She looked to Billie with a smile but Billie’s anger was apparent on her face. “He said y’all had a truck up here.”

“Yeah, he has the keys though.” She shrugged, leading the way to where they left the old girl. 

“He said he taught you how to hotwire.” Annie stopped and looked at Billie with questioning brown eyes. Billie nodded and shrugged. “Also said that you always leave your door unlocked.” 

“Yeah, but he usually corrects it.” She began to walk around the truck to her side. She tried to pull open the door but it was locked. Just as she thought. “And he did.” Old habits died hard apparently. “And I’m too big to fit in the back window. Is there a plan b?” The daylight was diminishing. They were running out of daylight and time.

“How fast can you run?” This nearly caused Billie to laugh. She was going to be the last person to blame being in her thirties because age wasn’t a factor. Her lifestyle no longer included rigorous workouts to look perfect. Just basic stuff now to stay healthy. And with all this extra stuff on her, running wasn’t going to be much of an option. But what other choice did she have? They would have to run.

“Here,” She took off the pack with her clothing and handed it to Annie. She was only carrying her pistol. She could afford to help Billie out. “We don’t have to go too far, do we?”

“Three and a half miles. It’s an old nursing home.” Billie nodded, taking a deep breath and looking down the road. Annie could sense Billie’s distress and gave the woman a hug. “Look, I promised Daryl I would bring you back. And I never, ever, back out of my promises. Besides, he looks like he could kill anyone. I’d hate to be the person that gets between you two.” Annie laughed, draping the pack across her. “Ready?” Billie nodded. “Stay close and run!” 

-

_Death is everywhere…._ That was the first thing Billie thought as she entered the nursing home. Death was in here and out there. There was no escaping it. She supposed it was appropriate since no one person can actually escape death. But now, it was in abundance. The only difference between the death in the nursing home and the death outside was that these people would welcome it and most had no idea was beyond their own front door. 

In a way, Billie wished that she could be among the blissfully ignorant senior citizens. It would have meant that she lived out her life. She would have gotten married, had children, and grandchildren. This is what she thought of as Billie gave her a tour of the place. She wanted to be that old couple playing checkers and reliving the “good ol’ days” with a cup of tea. Not here though. She wanted to live out her days on a porch in Charleston, looking over Fort Sumpter. She wanted to live out her days the same way her family had for the last two centuries. In comfort and with the person she loved. 

That house was long gone now, no longer owned by her family. The wealth the family had accumulated over the course of two centuries, if not longer….gone with a gambling, drug, and alcohol addiction. And she had let go of that life, those hopes when she realized she would have been just as content living out in her days in near poverty with Daryl. Even that hope was gone now. Her only hope was that she would get to see Daryl and that he wasn’t gone.

“Willamina?” Annie’s voice penetrated her thoughts. Apparently, it became too obvious that Billie had zoned out. “Mina?” There was confusion in Annie’s voice and the unusual nickname shook Billie out of her daze completely.

“Billie….People call me Billie.” She said, looking down to her boots as her hand went to her forehead. Her head was beginning to reel with lost hopes and lost dreams. Annie gave her a sympathetic look and led the distraught woman to where she would sleep for the night. “We don’t have enough supplies to keep you guys here for a long time. We only have enough to hold off for about a month. Hopefully this thing gets resolved before then.” Annie smiled softly at Billie as she put her pack on the bed, right next to Daryl’s.

“Where did y’all send him?” Billie asked as she sat down in a chair, feeling like she could relax somewhat for the first time since they left their home.

“We need some medical supplies. Antibiotics. We were due to get some in and even everything went to hell. He seemed like a decent shot. His only condition was that we get you and make sure that you’re okay.” Annie began to wash her hands in the sink as she explained what was happening to Billie. “I’m in no position to turn down help. Especially if I can keep these guys alive until the CDC clears things up and things can get back to normal.” This caused a small smile to appear on Billie’s face as she began to play with her engagement ring.

“He’ll probably come back with food for y’all too. Good stuff too. If they find a deer out there….Even rabbit….or squirrel…” Billie could feel her mouth begin to water. They hadn’t really had a good meal or water the last couple of days. “He’s a good man. He’s even great when his brother isn’t around.” This caused Annie to laugh gently.

“I’m going to do my rounds, if you need anything just holler.” Billie nodded, and watched as Annie left. That was when Billie hit the shower. Ten days of dirt, ten days of stress, ten days of uncertainty washed away in that moment. The only thing that lingered on her mind was Daryl’s safety. That wouldn’t wash away. She could wash her hair, clean her teeth, wash away the grime of days past, but the safety of her fiance was an idea that wouldn’t wash away. 

A long time ago, Billie made a habit of wearing Daryl’s clothes when he wasn’t going to be around. It was a comfort for her. That still held true. And there was one shirt she was fond of, one that Daryl ripped the sleeves off of so much that she could mend this shirt in her sleep. The flannel brought warmth. The smell of Daryl on the flannel brought comfort. She was sure that people thought his scent was that of dirt, blood, and motor oil. But it wasn’t. It was a wonderful blend of Georgia pine, a cologne she had bought him a few years back, and winter. Even her perfume lingered on the fabric, that was how often she wore this one shirt.

Before Billie had known it, she was asleep. The bed was comfortable and she was alone in silence, but she was physically and mentally exhausted. It had been ten days and she had seen too much. She had killed too much. She had been saved too many times and had been the reason two of their party members were now dead. She couldn’t shake the image of her Uncle Joseph putting the gun to his head and ending it all. It was an image that seemed to be the cause of her nightmares. And then it was Will being shot. He wasn’t even given the option of doing it himself. He wouldn’t have though. The man was too selfish and they all knew it. But Uncle Joe’s death….that would always be the worse. 

During one particularly bad nightmare, one where she was the only one left standing, she jolted up with tears in her eyes. What she wasn’t expecting was for someone to catch her and hold her. The scent of salty sweat over powered the scent of Georgia pine, but she knew who was there. And that just caused the tears to come faster and for her breathing to become more difficult. 

“Don’t you dare ever do that again!” She said between sobs, Daryl’s hand rubbing her back to sooth her. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She wanted to make sure he was real. “Why did you leave me there?” She pulled away from him, causing him to hold her elbow as she wiped tears away.

“I started tracking something and I couldn’t risk you getting hurt.” He looked to her with sincere eyes, the hand that was on her elbow began to rub her arm. “We both saw what happened with my dad and your uncle. I wasn’t sure what I was going to run into. And you were up in that tree. You were safe Billie.”

“You should have come and got me before you helped them! I thought they got you!” She pushed him away when he tried to move closer. The worry she had before was now replaced with anger. Now that he was safe, she could be angry with him. “I know that sounds selfish but what if something happened to either of us.”

“You were in a tree and those geeks can’t climb worth a damn. You were safe.” Daryl had a way of voicing his anger without yelling. And sometimes, Billie prefered that he yelled. She thought that would be better than him not yelling with a look in his eyes that could kill you. “I was gunna come back for you.”

“But you didn’t.” She shook her head, moving away from him. She immediately went to the window. She was greeted with silence and darkness. It was something she wasn’t used to. “How did you know that Annie wouldn’t kill me? How did you know I wasn’t going to wander off.”

“I’ve known you for nine years, I think I know-”

“Things are different now.” She shook her head, biting her lip so that she could choke back a sob. “I thought you were dead. I was ready to off myself.” She looked down, still shaking her head. “Either that or let them get me….” They were both silent. Silent as the night outside that second story window. Billie heard him get off the bed and then the bathroom door open, she remained at the window. When the water began was when she peeled herself from the window and got into the bed. After laying in the truck for the last couple of days, the bed felt like a cloud. And she felt safe in the sheets.

It was so simple. It was just curling up in a bed. A luxury that was only had three out of the ten days. Billie didn’t even want to think about when they did get Merle….If they got Merle. She wasn’t going to think like that. She couldn’t afford it. She had already lost two people she loved and thought that she lost the person she loved the most. There had to be some hope. Or what was the point of pushing through to Atlanta? What was the point of trying to get Merle back?

The weight of the bed shifted and Billie tensed up. Even though she knew it was Daryl, they were some place they weren’t familiar with and there were things out there. Things that wanted to eat them. It was a hard concept to wrap her head around. She moved from from her side to her back and just stared at the ceiling. There was nothing fascinating about but it was better than looking outside and knowing that, despite the peaceful look, it was so dangerous. It was also better than curling up to Daryl. She was still mad at him for leaving her up in a tree.

“I was thinkin’ I should go get Merle. Alone.” This got Billie’s attention and she immediately turned to face Daryl. “There was someone shootin’ anything. He didn’t hit anyone though. Either the bastard can’t shoot or he didn’t want to kill anyone. Just get attention.”

“The prison is just outside of Fontana?” Daryl’s hand found Billie’s, giving it a gentle squeeze before bring it to his lips. 

“Yeah.” His breath was warm on her skin as he confirmed what she thought.

“I wonder if it’s Merle….” She’d shut down. Her voice gave it away. She wanted to cry, scream, be angry with the world and the God. But she couldn’t. The energy wasn’t there. There was no energy to care at the moment. She had no energy to hope. “Maybe he was trying to get your attention.”

“Maybe.” He didn’t move. Not a shrug, nothing. He was just still. He was still until his thumb ran along her knuckles and stopped at the engagement ring. “I still don’t want you coming with me. If it is him, I can get him back her faster.” He laid her hand down, allowing the hand that was holding it to trail up her arm. “And then we can go to Atlanta.” His hand stopped where her neck and jaw met, his thumb resting on her cheek. “Wait this thing out.” He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

“I don’t want you going on by yourself.” Her voice cracked. For the first time, she could just cry if she wanted to. And Daryl knew this. He moved his hand away from her cheek so that he could pull her close. He brought her so close that she could hear his heart beat. He rested his chin on her head and she just began to cry.

“Listen to me Willamina.” Daryl’s voice was soft but commanding. He would have made an amazing father. “We’re going to survive this. We’re going to do more than survive. Things will clear up and we’ll continue living. Even if this doesn’t...We keep living. You hear?” Billie nodded, giving Daryl a tight squeeze. “But first I need to get Merle.”

-

Sun streamed through the windows as the new day began. It was warm on Billie’s exposed skin and the reason she woke up. It was a wonderful feeling. There was nothing wrong in the world. And then Billie remembered. Everything was wrong in the world. The smile that was on her face faded as she woke up to the world. Even Daryl’s snoring or the weight of his arm on her waist didn’t bring her comfort. He was going to leave as soon as he was ready to go out. And who knew if he would be back. As she curled her fingers around her pillow, she couldn’t find comfort.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Billie removed Daryl’s arm from her waist and sat up. Her eyes were back on the window as she weaved a loose braid with her raven hair. The day was starting of like a normal day would. But they weren’t in their house or waking up in their bed. The only constant was this man snoring on the other side of the bed. She wondered what he dreamed about. He occasionally had smile on his face or he would sometimes say something or coo. That always made her laugh when he started to coo. He wasn’t doing it at that moment though. He was just straight faced and snoring. 

No matter what was going on in the world, Willamina Calhoun loved Daryl Dixon. Even if he did leave her in a tree or wanted to go hunting for Merle on his own. He was her best friend and the only hope left in the world. She reached out to him to run her fingertips along his jawline. It caused him to stir and Billie only giggled. It was the first time she had laughed since everything went to Hell. 

“Mornin’.” Daryl spoke with sleep in his eyes and in his voice.

“Morning.” She smiled. It pained her though, she could not bring herself to say “good morning” anymore. There was no reason to bring good tidings to the day anymore. “When are you heading out?” Her fingertips left his jawline and found their way to his hair.

“As soon as you give me my shirt back.” Billie shook her head as Daryl pulled her back down onto the bed. A simple laugh escaped her, allowing a smile to show on her face. “I ain’t seen you smile like that in two weeks.”

“I haven’t had a reason to.” She said honestly, resting her head on his chest. “World’s gone to Hell and it isn’t fun being left up in a tree. What reason is there to smile?” Daryl responded with a shrug before playing with a strand of her hair that was left out of the braid. 

“Memories I suppose.” He tucked the strand behind her ear.

“Like that one time you came into the bar drunk as a skunk.” Billie laughed brightly, giving way for Daryl to smile. “I swear, you were almost as bad as Merle when he got into his stash. You were so red. And I had no idea what to do with you….”

“‘Cept dump cold water on me.” He eyed her as she offered an innocent smile.

“I was only twenty-two and never dealt with anyone as drunk as you.” She began to trace the tattoo that was on his chest. “Even at thirty I don’t know how to deal with you.”

“Now that’s a lie.” He said matter of factly. He proceeded to flip her onto her back, pinning her arms to the mattress. “Didn’t your ma ever tell you that it’s not nice to lie.” He brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft, loving, and Billie just melted into it. She kept her head inclined when the kiss was broken, opening her green eyes to see Daryl’s own.

“You still aren’t getting this shirt back. It has sleeves.” She wrinkled her nose. “Something always happens to you when you go hunting and you have sleeves. And you always come back with them ripped off. And then I sew them back on and you just rip them off again.” She huffed. She would have crossed her arms, but Daryl made sure she couldn’t do that. “You rip these off and I won’t have anything to mend them with.” He just gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

“And that’s why I love you Willamina.” She smiled softly as he nuzzled her.

“I love you too. Now go find Merle.” 

-

When Daryl left, Billie tried to find a way to make herself busy. She made it a point to find Annie and she instructed Billie to go talk to people and see if they need anything. Billie being who she was made her way to a group of little kids who were coloring. This is what made her feel comfortable. It was why she became a kindergarten teacher. It somewhat replaced the need she had for children up until a month ago.

“Hi kids…” Her Charleston sweetness was coming out. Just like it did whenever she had new students or had to deal with their parents. “I’m Miss Billie.” A chorus of “hellos” came from busy children who were engrossed in their coloring books. “May I join y’all?”

“Mama says you came here with a hick.” A little red headed girl said, a hint of spoiled brat in her voice. “Don’t matter what he did she says. A hick is a hick.”

“Oh really?” Billie arched an eyebrow. 

“Mama says you’re a hick too.” The little girl continued coloring as Billie counted to ten in her head. “We ain’t suppose to spend any time with y’all. ‘Specially if ya don’t have your teeth.”

“If I have all my teeth am I still a hick?” The little girl looked up from her book with a tilted head. Billie gave the girl a soft and wide smile. She then opened her mouth and said: “Ahhh….”

“You got pretty teeth!” The girl was amazed. Billie nodded, tossing the loose braid she had made in the morning over her shoulder. “And you smell good.”

“What if I told you, when I was eighteen, that I was a beauty queen?” All the little girls looked up, awe in their little eyes. “Wore a pretty dress and everything. Even won myself a crown.”

“Wow….” A little blonde girl gasped. This caused Billie to laugh gently, happy that these girls still held interest in beauty queens. “See Tina….I told you she was nice. Is your husband nice too?” Billie nodded, not correcting this little child. 

“The nicest. He’s just like a knight in storybooks. But instead of a sword and a horse, he has a truck and a crossbow.” Billie picked up a crayon and began coloring in the princess coloring book. A clear knock off of Disney princesses from the dollar store.

Billie spent a lot of time with those kids. The boys weren’t that interested in her until she started talking about hunting. They refused to believe her until she showed them her bow. She left the arrows in the bedroom just so they wouldn’t ask her to shoot. They still didn’t believe her until she showed him her name carved into it. 

After a few hours, the children tired of her and she moved on. It was best not to get attached to anyone. That was easy enough. Everyone had their groups and it was clear that she wasn’t welcomed in any of them. Men didn’t want to include her in strategizing and the women thought she was beneath them. She didn’t need them. She hated to think it, but they were probably going to be dead soon. And she couldn’t care. Not when the women muttered that she was white trash behind her back. Some people just never learned. Even when the only prejudice should be against the walkers….some people just never learned.

Things were quiet at the nursing home for most of the day. It was like nothing had ever happened. Like the dead weren’t walking while the living hid. Billie was enjoying the peace though. She could sense that it was going to be rare, that things were going to get worse before it got better. And they got worse the moment Merle walked right into the nursing home and grabbed Billie by the waist.

“Sugar bottom!” He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Billie determined that he was either drunk or high. He never acted like this and she couldn’t bring herself to believe the end of the world could change Merle Dixon. “Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes!” When he put her down, she got a good look at him and saw that he was beat red and that his skin was tight.

“Merle….You need to drink something.” Billie went to grab him a bottle of water. Everyone knew the tap wasn’t safe right now but the place had plenty of bottle of water to last a while. “Here…” She said, handing Merle the water. “You need to drink. And rest.”

“I ain’t restin’ till I get my bike.” Merle said matter of factly before downing the water. “I’m gunna lead you two now. Ya hear? We’re gunna go back home, get me my things, and then we go to Atlanta.” He may have been suffering from heat exhaustion, but the man was tough. He was a military man after all. “We leave tomorrow.”

“Merle’s back….” Daryl came up behind Billie, whispering so that Merle couldn’t hear.

“Yeah….” She nodded, keeping her voice the same level as Daryl’s. “He’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!! 
> 
> Again, because of the holiday, chapter five is going to be delayed. I am aiming for Saturday, if not....Chapter five will just have to be Monday's update. Whomp. Hopefully, I won't be too emotionally impaired by the mid-season finale.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Messages.....all welcomed. Just like constructive criticism!
> 
> Also! Shameless plug! Follow me on tumblr! where-trouble-melts.tumblr.com 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Atlanta: Part One

Nothing moved. Ever. Cars just stayed off, people either stayed in their car or milled about. Some conversed with their fellow refugees. The Dixons and Willamina did not. Even if she wanted to, Merle wouldn’t allow it. He was sizing everyone up, wondering how much they had. He was plotting. And Billie knew it. Always the military man, even if he did get discharged. She didn’t approve of his antics but she knew that there was nothing she could do or say. She was just his little brother’s girl, there was no sway in the decision making.

“At least we’ll know where to go if we need to siphon gas.” Merle chuckled, sitting on his bike. Billie climbed up into the back of Daryl’s pick up and scouted ahead. There were fires in Atlanta and they caused the once sweet summer air to smell like death. She didn’t like it. “Pick from these stupid fuckers.” Billie rolled her eyes, thankful that her back was to the older Dixon. She was in no mood for him to lecture her and treat her like scum. “We’re gunna be rich Sugar Bottom.”

“Not if we don’t get into the city.” She sighed, sitting on the edge. It seemed like the military hadn’t been letting anyone in. They would have moved if they were letting people into Atlanta, right? These kids needed to be in that city and safe. These families needed to be safe. Safety was in high demand and there was just no supply. Safety and Hope were on back order for the world these days. What little was left for Billie was quickly slipping away, she could barely grasp it. “It’s almost dark and we haven’t moved all day. And unless they’re going to let at least ten miles worth of people in, from all directions….We’re screwed.”

Ten miles of people in front of them, two miles of people behind them. That’s what Billie saw. She wondered if the biters were able to go through that many people. If there were even that many. And Daryl was out there collecting whatever he could so that they could eat. MREs, squirrel, anything he could rustle up. Billie thought that it should have been Merle going and getting them food since he was to be the supposed provider of the family now that Will was gone. But he just sent Daryl and he wordless complied.

Merle was not a good leader. Not at all. And as much as Billie loved him, she sure hated him right now. All she wanted was safety and for things to be the way they were. She should have been getting ready for the next years set of classes, preparing for her new kids. But she was just tying Daryl’s shirt around her waist because she was getting warm. It was the peak of summer and the temperature reflected that.

“We should just forget this.” Merle said, putting the kickstand of his bike into place. “Go campin’ until this all passes over.”

“Have you not seen how bad it is out there? We had to put Will down. Jesse too.” Her voice was stern. She was never stern with Merle. He was just being an asshole, more so than usual. “They said Atlanta is safe.” She hugged herself turning towards the woods for any sign of Daryl. He had been cutting it real close to the light these last three weeks when he went out. “I think we should wait it out there and then our lives can go back to normal.” She nodded, licking her lips. “Daryl and I can get married and start a family….”

“You ain’t startin’ up with that again Sugar Bottom, are ya?” Merle found his way next to her, looking out for his little brother. She nodded in response. “And what if it don’t take again? Some people just ain’t supposed to have litters.”

“It wouldn’t be a litter. It would be a baby.” She said matter of factly. “And it would be your niece or nephew. We could all go hunting and be like that Norman Rockwell guy’s paintings.” She nodded, trying to draw on a well of hope. “It would be Daryl Jr. or Willamina.”

“Awe, now why you have to curse the poor kid with those names?” The older Dixon winced at Billie’s statement. She responded with a dirty look. “You gunna curse those kids with their parents names? Tell me Billie, did you ever liked bein’ called Will’mina?”

“You ever enjoy bein’ called Merle?” She countered.

“Now, look here girlie.” He was getting defensive despite the jesting tone of voice Billie had. “Merle Haggard was the greatest singer of all time.”

“Can’t say much of Merle Dixon though. Perhaps I don’t want my children near dear ol’ Uncle Merle with his nasty habits and visits to jail like it was Walt Disney going to Disneyland.”

“And you think Daryl has good habits?”

“He’s the one who’s engaged and happy.” She quirked an eyebrow, knowing she won the fight. “He’s not perfect, but he’s the best person I know. I was happy to think that I was pregnant with his child, I would be really happy….elated even….if we got to raise a child together.”

“Suit yourself.” He rolled his eyes and went back to his back. She sure did miss Merle.

-

The smell of sweet seawater filled the air. Tulips popped up from a flower bed that surrounded a lovely wrap around porch. It was hand made and perfect with the house located near the Atlantic, just outside of Charleston. Along with comforting smell, the air held a child’s laughter. It was the sweetest sounds of a little girl chasing her daddy on the front lawn with a little boy attempting to follow them even though he fell to the ground every couple of steps.

“Momma! I almost caught Daddy!” The sweet, little voice called out to her mother, a woman who was very pregnant and happy to be so. 

“You keep that up and you’ll be hunting deer in no time sugar.” The voice of the woman was that of Billie. She was older now, Daryl the same. But very content and happy with how her life had been turning out. “Just be mindful of your little brother.”

“Okay Momma!” The little voice as sweet as sugar, a clear take on her mother’s own Southern drawl, before she continued following in her daddy’s foot steps and learning from him. Life was perfect and Billie had everything she ever wanted. A loving husband, two wonderful children with a third on its way. Billie sighed contentedly as she sat on a porch swing. Then, suddenly, a tiny scream filled the air.

Billie shot up instantly, not wanting to know where that scream was coming from or who it was coming from. Her dream was so perfect. It was so much better than the world she was living in. There was no house by the sea, only a tent and it was too warm for the sleeping bag. She cursed her subconscious for giving her such a wonderful dream until that scream. It was a little girl’s scream. Probably their little girls. The realization caused Billie to let out a sob as she pulled her knees close to her chest in an attempt at comfort.

Camping was supposed to make things easier, or that’s what Merle said. They could treat this disease ridden world like one of the boys hunting trips. Even though they told Merle what Jesse Collins saw in the hills, he was still adamant that they wait this thing out in the woods. It had been two weeks since that decision and things weren’t better. If anything, they were worse. Before the word of Merle came down upon them, Billie had only brought one of these geeks down. And it left her shambles. Though she had gone hunting before, she had never brought anything down. A geek was the first, of what she assumed would be many, kills. That number increased ten fold since they left the original path to Atlanta in order to rough it.

“We’ll meet again,” Billie sang softly to herself for comfort. There wasn’t a noise outside. Not even Merle’s mumblings. She assumed one brother was on watch while the other hunted. She would only know if she went outside. “-don’t know when, don’t know where.” She continued to herself as she got up from her sleeping bag. She slipped her jeans on, the only piece of clothing she hadn’t taken off the night before besides Daryl’s shirt. There was no way she was sleeping in flannel during the summer. “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.” She continued to hum the song, grabbing her toothbrush before she stepped out of the tent and to a pail of water that had been boiled the previous day.

“Mornin’.” Daryl’s soft voice came from her side as she cleaned her teeth. Her response was a nod, a memory from the first time she spent the night with him rushing to the forefront of her mind. She recalled being extremely embarrassed about how she looked while cleaning her teeth. Now, eight years later, she didn’t care. She knew that he would still love her even if she looked like a rabid dog in the morning. “Merle found a group. Says they have supplies. Things we need. He don’t trust the guy he ran into though. Some cop.” Billie shrugged in response before spitting the foamy water onto the dirt.

“So, why bring it up?” She wondered what Daryl was getting to, what hare brained scheme Merle thought up. Daryl stayed silent, taking a spot near their fire pit. She kept her eyes on him, waiting for a response. She found it when he looked up to her with a helpless look in his eyes. He couldn’t defy Merle. “No.” Billie shook her head, pointing her toothbrush in Daryl’s direction. “The world may have gone to Hell but I’m not letting Merle take me further into the depths.’

“Billie,” Daryl was trying to reason with her, she could tell by his tone of voice. The same tone he used when they first saw the news story and he tried to organize everything. “They got MREs. Ammo.”

“So?” She retorted. “You have your bolts. You just reuse them. I’m not stealin’ from no one.”

“They won’t even know. ‘Ccordin’ to Merle.” This caused Billie to roll her eyes.

“‘Accordin’ to Merle’.” If looks could kill, the one that Billie was giving Daryl at that moment would have gotten him down several times. “Last time I heard that statement you both ended up in the sheriff's office. Had to convince Tom that you two just got a bad batch of Moonshine from Mr. Johnny.” A small half smile came onto Daryl’s face. “We were supposed to be safer out here than in the city. I never killed anything ‘cept a spider before. And now Merle is askin’ me to steal from innocent people who are tryin’ to survive just like we are?”

“I don’t like it either.” His voice was getting gruff, the way it did when people expected him to be an angry, redneck stereotype. “But what are we supposed to do?”

“Listen to Merle.” The older Dixon’s voice interrupted them. “We don’t need to steal from these people.” He had a mischievous grin on his leathery face, the type he usually had when he was high and about to do something stupid. “We just gotta out survive ‘em. They ain’t a strong bunch. They’re not going to survive long.” He took a seat on his bike, sniffing all the while. “Why, Daryl and I, we been survivin’ our whole lives. You just make nice with the women folk Sugar Bottom. An’ we’ll do the rest.”

Billie nodded. What choice did she have after all? Merle’s word was law when he was present. She learned that the hard way. As much as she hated it, she couldn’t say no. Daryl just gave her a sympathetic look she went to their tent and began packing things up. It was easy to convince herself that Merle Dixon was the reason the three would be dead in a matter of weeks. It was just too easy to blame him. 

-

The looks received were not those of welcome as the trio entered the old rock quarry. They were the looks the Calhouns would give people like the Dixons if circumstances had been different. These were looks like instantly labels the Dixons and Billie as rednecks and hicks, people not to be trusted or liked. She already didn’t like this. They had to be better off on their own.

“Alright y’all!” Shane Walsh announced, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We got some new recruits here. Say hello to Merle Dixon and his group.” There were vague spatterings of variations of a greeting. Billie smiled softly, staying a step behind Daryl while remaining close. “Make sure they get settled and comfortable. Lori, will you show them ‘round?” One of the women, who looked as if she was perpetually terrified, even before all this started, walked up to the group.

“Hey there, I’m Lori Grimes.” Her smile was easy, warmer than Billie expected. 

“Willamina Calhoun.” Billie’s smile was equally as easy as she attempted to hide her disdain for the going ons of Merle, “Everyone calls me Billie though. The red one over there, that’s Merle Dixon. And the other one is his brother, Daryl.” The men were too consumed setting up camp for niceties. It was easier to leave that to Billie anyways. “We’re mighty thankful that y’all were willing to take us in.”

“Well, we’ve all got to stick together in times like these.” Lori smile stayed in place as she motioned for Billie to follow. “There’s safety in numbers.” Billie nodded, following the woman. “I assume they have you doing the chores.” Lori, being a step ahead of Billie looked over her shoulder, her smile never fading. Billie was beginning to think on top of the dead rising to eat the living, that Merle somehow stumbled onto Stepford.

“The boys do the hunting, I clean their clothes and cook the kill.” She shrugged.

“Sounds ‘bout right.” There was a hint of anger in her voice, like she was mad things were like this. Not just the world ending, but the role women took at this camp. “We do all our wash in the lake over there.” She pointed to a big blue lake. It looked almost too good to be true. “And there’s a line by the tents. Now, which one is yours?” With her hands on her hips, Lori motioned to Billie’s engagement ring. She tried to suppress a smile, but it was hard to ignore the butterflies filling her stomach.

“Daryl.” She laughed gently, twisting the gold band. Her eyes went to him, helping Merle pitch his tent before helping Daryl pitch theirs. He caught her eye and gave her a half smile. It was the first time either of them smiled since Merle started dictating their every move. Lori just laughed gently, running her hands through her hair.

“How long have y’all been together.” This was such a simple question. A question she never thought she would hear again. It was nice.

“Nine years. Almost ten.” Billie was still smiling as she sat down on a rock, taking a moment to relax.

“And you two aren’t married?” Another simple question. Lori had no right to know any of this, she was a stranger. But it was comforting to know people were still curious about stuff like that. She even found herself wishing that her and Lori could be friends. 

“No.” She looked to Lori, still smiling as she shrugged. “The timin’ was never right. He just proposed...In April….So...about four and a half months ago? This whole thing is really screwin’ with my clock.” The women laughed like the had been old friends. Of course, Merle was going to ruin this. “Is your husband here?”

“No.” Lori seemed sad. Very sad. Billie concluded that her husband had been bit. It was a safe assumption now. A month and a half ago, she would have asked what happened. But now, you just knew. 

“I’m so sorry.” And Billie truly was. Everyone was losing someone and it wasn’t easy on any one person. And she could somewhat sympathize with Lori. She had thought Daryl was dead at one point. It was the most tormenting hours of her life. 

“We’ve all lost people.” Was all Lori could say, trying to hide the fact that she was fighting back tears. The woman pushed herself up from her spot, Billie following suit. “Lets meet the rest of the camp.”

-

“And that’s when I saw it….”

“Man, you ain’t seen no chupacabra!” T-Dog said with a wide, friendly smile in response to Daryl’s story. As of now, the couple were fitting right in with the group. Merle on the other hand, well, he was just leaving everyone with a bad test in their mouths and an unsettling feelings.

“No, he really did though!” Billie chimed in with laughter, nudging Daryl lovingly. “I swear to you. Merle will say that he was high on ‘shrooms. But I believe him.”

“Were you there?” Dale Hovorath asked with slight interest. Billie really enjoyed this old man. He seemed like the father to group. He even reminded her of Uncle Joe, if only a little. Merle may have been nearly been her kin, but she couldn’t do anything to this group. All of them, save a select nuts (Merle included), seemed pleasant. People she would actually be friends with in some capacity if the world had brought them together in a different way.

“No,” She smiled softly, pushing her hair back. “We didn’t even know each other then. He never lies though. Not to me anyways.” She shrugged, taking a bite of the squirrel they were cooking up.

“Has anyone told you that you look so familiar?” Andrea, a woman Billie wasn’t too sure about, spoke up.

“This is really embarrassing….But…. Did you follow the beauty pageant circuit back in ‘98?” Andrea simply nodded to Billie’s question. Daryl looked to his fiancee, sucking the remnants of his meal off of his fingers.

“She was Miss South Carolina.” Another woman spoke up. Billie didn’t meet this one. She was sure she would have remembered a woman with a buzz cut. “Back in 1998.” She kept her head low, avoiding eye contact with most everyone. “I can take whatever’s finished for y’all.”

“Don’t worry about it Carol.” Lori said with a kind smile. “You did wash today, we can clean our plates.” Carol nodded, returning quickly to her small group at another fire. “So, did you become Miss America?” Bille missed the attention. She was enjoying being the shiny new toy all over again.

“Second place.” Daryl spoke up, looking from his plate to the group. He was proud, she knew. But he didn’t know these people. He was acting closed off. “Shoulda won though.”

“Well, you’re biased.” She teased. “The right person won. I wouldn’t have known what to do. It’s a lot of press and being away from your family and mine was going through a lot of things. I wouldn’t have been able to complete my reign.” She shrugged, looking down to her plate. She felt Daryl’s leg pressed up against her’s. It was the only gesture of comfort he could give her right now. “Thank you all, by the way.” She looked up from her plate to the group in front of her. “For taking us in. I promise,” She started knowing that she was going to piss Merle off. “We’ll pull our weight. Earn our keep. We will do our best to do right by you.” Her eyes found Merle’s and he nodded. To him, she was playing her role. To her, she was keeping everyone safe. She was not going to let Merle Dixon win this one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was our lovely introduction to Daryl and Billie! I do hope you enjoyed it. If not...Well, I'm sorry I'm not sorry. I enjoyed writing it. Chapter Two will be posted on Friday with updates every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


End file.
